Once Upon A Broken Heart
by Radev E. Elocin
Summary: MrFipp's character, Tanith, and sexy Riku! To go along as a fictional NO SPOLIERS! part to his thrilling KH story All's End! Tanith's Theme Song by Beu Sisters! RikuxOC -Take a look into Tanith's past, and see the new future!-


Once Upon a Broken Heart

**Based on:** "Once Upon a Broken Heart" by The Beu Sisters.

Once Upon a Broken Heart

Getting captured by a freak with horns can really make you think about your life.

Tanith, Kairi, and Naminé had been captured by the Horned King for who knows what kind of reasons and for who knows how long. They were knocked unconscious, though Tanith was still able to think consciously and felt what was going on, even though she couldn't move or see. She started thinking.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID! How do I let myself get so worked up over stupid, stupid Freak-u!? _she chastised herself regretfully.

_Because you love him. _That annoying little voice inside her head answered. What was it called again? Voice of Reason? Conscience? That freaky little stalker cricket? Whatever.

_Shut up, you._ She replied to it, crushing it under an anvil in her mind.

That annoying little voice did trigger something though, and she began thinking about her love life, and when she first met Riku.

_--Flashback--_

_Before Riku came and crashed into her life, Tanith was one wreck after another. There was Tom, that British-accent, smooth talking thief with freaky powers. He stole her heart first. Sure, they acted like they hated each other, and at some point, they both heavily injured each other and gotten them both in major trouble with Leon and Cid. But, as much as Tanith hated to admit it, _

_Tom was her first love. _

_Watching him steal from vendor after vendor and totally make a mess of Radiant Gardens was always appealing to her. Working with him was even more fun. The way his hair flew in the air as he ran from the Radiant Garden Police Force, the wicked way his blue eyes flashed when he found an unsuspecting victim walking around with something especially valuable. Since her dark past, she had never felt so happy. She loved talking to him, and seeing that sparkle in his eyes when she came to him with something she had stolen. _

_He was the sunny day in her dark life. _

_However, his feelings weren't the same for her as hers were for him. He was more of a free spirit, and Tanith just "wasn't her type". Tom broke Tanith's heart as easily as she did his leg shortly after. _

_So much for happy-ever-afters. _

_She hated him with all her heart. If she had one. In her chest, there was a hole. She had never felt so empty. She wanted to make his life a deep, dark hole like he had for her. _

_And that was how they became enemies. _

_But Riku…_

_When she first saw Riku, she had no clue what to think of him. He was just… standing there, being so clueless-looking and so…_

_Perfect._

_He reeked of Xehanort and darkness. His hair was a pale silver-y and for someone she heard had come from the islands, he was very white. _

_But she started falling in love for him all the same. _

"_Hi there!" she had said. He jumped to look at her. It made her smile when he asked, in that velvet monotonous voice,_

"_Who are you." _

_She stayed impartial. Even though this boy gave her feelings she hadn't felt in a long, long time, it still could be a trap. Growing up as Xehanort experiment, she learned not to trust much of anybody. _

"_Why should I tell you?" she asked. _

"_Just so I know." He replied in that same voice. He said very little, but what he did say spoke volumes. _

_Somehow, she couldn't remember but they started fighting. Riku fought with such intensity, she could feel it erupting from the dark shield that hit her back, hurting her nose. This guy wasn't a weakling, that was for sure. Darkness was his slave. He controlled it, not let it control or become him. He wielded his key blade with grace and poise, even when he fell into a dumpster and his keyblade nearly prevented him from having kids. _

_She liked this Riku person. His fighting style was unorthodox, of course, but she couldn't resist it. And when she had been backed up against a wall,_

_She kissed him. _

_This Xehanort-smelling person, this Riku was so full of darkness, he even tasted of it. It was a dangerous taste, filled with mixed emotions and a feeling of pleasure Tanith knew had to be illegal, but it enticed them both all the same. He held for a full minute before finally letting his guard down and relaxing in her kiss. Staying true to her ways, she released him and hit him with a Dark Firaga. _

_She then decided to herself_, I really must get to know this Riku person_, as she walked away from the boy._

_--End Flashback—_

Her ears perked up. Something had happened.

"You've got some nerve." Came a voice. It was so familiar… so sexy.

"What the hell?!" that was the Horned King, that voice she could spot anywhere. "How did you get in here!?"

"What's it matter to you?" the voice came again. Tanith began regaining feeling in her body. Her eyelids were still so heavy, but she could at least move her fingers and toes. "I'd be more concerned with yourself right now, because you're about to DIE!"

A lunge. The air rippled in darkness. Tanith hastily tried moving her hands, then her feet. Her eyes were still closed; she was unable to open them. She heard the clash of massive, dark weapons, the grunts and yells of combat, then-

A pained cry, she could not tell whose, and a thud to the ground. Tanith gulped, though her throat was dry. She heard tired, labored panting. The swish of flipped hair.

Someone was coming toward her.

"Ri-" she tried to make the words, but her voice wouldn't allow it. She heard the clang of his key blade on the capsule incasing her, and a burst of fresh air. She gasped, the breath returning to her lungs. Her whole body turned into jelly, and gravity was being an asshole. She fell. She braced herself for when she would hit the ground,

But it never came.

Instead, she felt the embrace of two strong, muscular arms. Her head buried itself in his chest. Her feet slid out of the capsule, and landed to the ground. She felt herself and the one holding her steady lower gently to the ground. Her knees touched the ground, and she kneeled steadily. Her arms regained feeling, and she steadied herself as best she could in his arms. He didn't let go of her for a second.

"Tanith." He murmured, low enough for only her ears to hear.

"Freak-…" her eyelids were still so heavy. She fought the unavoidable blackout that was to come, if only to see his face. "Riku…" she murmured, snuggling into his chest. Her eyelids opened a crack. The room was dimly lit. Light emanated from a source, but where?

She felt Riku's arms fall away from her arms. Her arms scrambled for his hold, for his warmth. She didn't want him to leave…

His hands cradled her face. His thumbs ran over her eyelids, removing the heavy weight on them. Her eyelids fluttered, and she saw him.

Never in her life had she seen anything so valuable.

His green eyes, like the most heavenly emeralds in the world.

His silver hair, cascading over his face and tickling the edges of her face which he cradled with the utmost care, glimmering in the dim light like diamonds.

His perfect skin, so pale in comparison to her darkly tanned skin, in comparison to the darkness that has affected them both.

And it was all hers.

"Are you alright?" Riku asked softly.

"I-… I think so." She murmured, her eyes confused, looking for a trap, an interruption, some sort of diversion, some random piece of bad luck that would usually happened to them when they would be like this.

But nothing happened.

They simply gazed into each others eyes. Riku's filled with relief, happiness, and overflowing love for the crazy, amber-eyed girl who had crashed into his life so suddenly. Tanith's filled with a never-before-seen innocence, a vulnerability almost, and an unsure longing for this silverette with the emerald eyes.

Tanith's brain decided to allow her voice to work again.

"Are you just going to stare," she asked, a smirk playing on her lips. "Or are you gonna kiss me?" she leaned forward, and Riku filled the gap between them. Their eyes closed slowly.

It was soft, and intimate. No tongue wrestling, no gasping breaths. Just sweet simplicity. Tanith wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Maybe… _Tanith thought as Riku kept them together, _this can be my fairy tale ending. Maybe… against all my will, against all odds, fairy tales really come true. Or maybe, _Tanith thought, separating them with a smirk to his confused gaze. _I'm just crazy._ His eyes were somewhat hurt, but mostly confused. A silent connection passed through them both. She smiled; that wild, crazy, hyperactive smile.

_Yeah. I'm just crazy._

And she kissed him again.

_T__his is the way a fairy tale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals  
And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine_

There is never an end, but this is the beginning at the end.

**Author's Note:** AHHHHHHHHHH!! Finally, I wrote something. I deeply apologize for not updating much of anything; I am slowly gaining the ability and drive to write again. Hey, summer coming in a whole month exactly for me, so DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!! Please? Kewl.

**Inspiration:** MrFipp's character, Tanith, in his story All's End. I simply love her, and her relationship with Riku could really blossom into my favorite. I wish she were real. xD Fipp, I hope I did her justice!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. Riku, and all his glimmering, glowing smexiness belongs to Square Enix and Disney, no matter how much I would love him, and the great and powerful Tanith belongs to MrFipp, who is writing the most insane story I've ever read and totally love!! I also do not own "Once Upon A Broken Heart" by The Beu Sisters.


End file.
